


My Pokemon Adventures

by WolfieDufrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieDufrane/pseuds/WolfieDufrane
Summary: Interesting and daily happenings in the life of Milo Noir, a 22 year old pokemon trainer and her pokemon. Come join us for some adventures! Mainly based off of things that happen to me while I play Pokemmo or just real things that happen around my life with my cat and dog.





	My Pokemon Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! These stories will just be for fun and will come when I think to write them. I hope these will be fun to read for you. I'm still trying to get the hang of being a writer so if I make mistakes, please don't mind them. Enjoy!

How I dodged a major lawsuit

"And so that's why I need to buy a muzzle and collar combi, biggest one ya got." The cashier looks absolutely terrified of my larger then normal Luxray and rushes to the back. I had just told him how I managed to dodge a major lawsuit. Let me retell the tale of last week~

It's a nice day out, the air is cool for once instead of near freezing temperatures. The Starlys are singing, the Bunearys are just coming out of their burrows, and I am on a walk with my newly evolved Luxray named Lux. As every trainer should know, there are other trainers out in our world who are just looking for someone to battle. Lux and I had come across such a trainer, a little boy named Kade. He was a sweet little guy, short khaki pants, I assume his favorite pokemon on his white shirt, a blue snapback that says "gotta catch em' all!" on it, short brown hair just past his ears, and the biggest brightest and most innocent blue eyes you've ever seen! He's a cute kid, honestly. 

As Lux and I were walking by, he sprinted over to us and asked for a battle. It was a pretty nice day so far so of course, I accepted. We got into battle positions and I honestly should have declined. I should have declined because I'm Abit of a new trainer, and I lived a sheltered life, working on an education instead of going out and battling like most 10 year olds. Now 22 and a VERY late start on training pokemon, I'm still learning the ropes.

This kid, Kade, is a very good trainer and loves his Patchirisu dearly. I know enough about type advantages and the strengths that newly evolved pokemon have, but I thought that Lux had gotten used to being in a bigger body. I was VERY wrong. You see, the dark type move Bite has the pokemon run over and bite the other pokemon. Apparently Lux didn't get the memo and ran over, took the poor electric squirrel pokemon by the tail in his mouth, and shook his head as violently as possible. This not only had that poor little Patchirisu fainted, but also...well let's just say I had to dash over and shield Kade's eyes before Lux put the poor thing down. 

This little thing needed immediate medical attation. I had no revives in my bag, the Patchirisu was the kids only pokemon so he wasn't safe being alone, he was sobbing and hyperventilating. It was all very nerve wracking. I had Kade get on Lux's back, and I carefully picked up the poor mangled pokemon in my arms and ran to the nearest pokemon center. 

Nurse Joy greeted us cheerfully until she saw what was in my now blood covered arms and immediately took it to the back room for immediate intensive care. Having to sit out in the lobby while other trainers watched on in confusion was horrible. It was even worse when I had to call Kade's parents to let him talk to them. I told them where we were, and that he was ok, his Patchirisu however, seemed to be in grave condition. And I mean that lil guy had one tiny blood stained white paw in the grave! His parents were coming and I did what anyone would do at this point. 

I held him in my lap and tried to calm him down. Lux DID NOT help by licking his mouth of the blood that was on it and cleaning his face. This poor kid. His parents got to the pokecenter and were LIVID! They took Kade, they threatened to sue me, they wanted Lux put down because he's an "obvious danger" and thank God officer Jenny came by to clear things up. 

Even though the pokecenters do not charge for healing any pokemon, the parents still wanted me to pay for pain and suffering. Keep in mind, I'm still new at being a trainer. That means in absolutely broke except for the money I had saved up ever since I was a kid. It wasn't much mind you. I offered to send payments and officer Jenny said that would work. She also said that from now on when outside of battle, Lux HAS to have on a muzzle and a sedation collar in case something like this happens again. 

We were gonna opt for a shock collar but that would probably only give him more power since he's an electric dark type. So sedation it is! She said that it isn't lethal and would instantly put him under. After this was all cleared up, I couldn't help but feel horrible for what's happened so while Kade and his parents left to go home, I stayed with the Patchirisu until it was well enough to leave without a ventilator. 

I was given his ball, and I was on my way the next day to bring him home to his boy. I was absolutely exhausted and my face more than likely showed it. The Patchirisu would be fine, he just needed bed rest for a couple of weeks, but other then that, he'd be perfectly fine. When I heard this I was so relieved. I had hugged Kade and broke down crying. He's such a sweet child. 

He hugged me and told me that it was gonna be ok, just like I did for him at the pokecenter. His parents were still pissed though, but at least Kade has his Patchirisu back and they would be ok. I gave them the first payment and even earned my first little friend. Kade knew that Lux really wanted to win and said that he forgave us and that he would text and call me every now and then to check up on us. I accepted and went on my way to the pokestore to buy a muzzle and collar mix. And that is how I dodged a major lawsuit


End file.
